In My Heart, In My Dream, In My Memory
by Aki Kadaoga
Summary: Bukan fanfic sih, cuma curahan isi hati tentang seseorang. Dia, pria yang kucintai yang bernama Kadaj. Jika mengharapkan sebuah cerita dengan plot, setting, dsb, saya tidak merekomendasikan tulisan ini untuk dibaca. Ga puitis, ga romantis. Cuma curhat.
1. In My Heart, Dream, and Memory

**Disclaimer : Apapun yang kulakukan, aku tidak akan pernah memilikinya. Kadaj adalah milik Square Enix. **

**A/N : ** Bukan fanfic, cuma puisi gaje tentang cinta saya pada salah satu karakter Movie-Game di FFAC yang bernama Kadaj. Lagi bikin fic lanjutan Puzzle Of Memory, tapi belum kelar. Gomen, minna-san…

* * *

**In My Heart, In My Dream, In My Memory  
**

Aku mencintainya.

Benar, aku mencintainya...  
Sungguh, aku memang mencintainya!

Meskipun mata indah itu tak nyata,  
Meskipun senyum lembut itu hanya khayalku semata,

Sekalipun punggung tegap itu maya,  
Sekalipun genggaman hangat itu cuma angan,

Walaupun dia tidak pernah ada,  
Walau mungkin aku sudah gila!

Tapi tak mengapa  
Bagiku ini adalah cinta.

Karena aku pernah merasakan keberadaannya  
Matanya yang indah mantapku dengan lembut.  
Bibir tipisnya tersenyum padaku.  
Tangannya hangat, menggenggam tanganku erat.  
Dan kupeluk punggungnya yang tegap.

Aku bahagia dengan cinta ini,  
Biarlah terus begini..

Karena aku pernah merasakan dia,  
Dalam hatiku...  
Dalam mimpiku...  
Dalam ingatanku.

Aku akan selalu mencintainya.

---

---

22 Januari 2010

**FIN**

**A/N : ** silakan maki saya, ini memang amat gaje. Tapi sungguh dari dasar hati saya. Terserah sih, percaya atau ngga. Pokonya aku cinta kadaj. Suamiku cuma satu, yaitu Kadaj (walaupun selingkuhan bayak juga sih, heheheheeh)

Salam,

Kadaoga Aki


	2. Love and Insanity

**Love and Insanity**

Entah mengapa tiba-tiba terasa sepi  
Menghujam, menciptakan lubang yang dalam dan gelap  
Mendera, menghantam bagai godam  
Menghempaskan

Ah, mungkin karena ketiadaan dirinya.  
Dia tidak ada,  
Berapa kali pun aku memohon  
Berapa kali pun aku mengais segala kemungkinan untuk membuatnya nyata  
Mustahil, aku tahu.  
Dan air mataku jatuh tiap kali mengingatnya.

Bila cinta berarti kebersamaan,  
Apakah sesuatu dalam hati ini tak patut disebut cinta?  
Ataukah ini hanya sesuatu yang bernama kegilaan?

Sebagian diriku tak menuntut jasad  
Karena sesungguhnya cintaku tak bersyarat  
Cintaku tak meminta wujud solid yang bisa kudekap  
Sekarang, pun sebelum rasa ini tumbuh untuknya

Namun, bagian diriku yang lain amat merindukan kehadirannya  
Kebahagiaan itu tercerabut bilamana kenyataan terbuka di depan mata  
Bahwa dia tak ada  
Dan tak akan pernah ada

Apakah cinta itu memang buta?  
Ataukah diriku yang telah terbutakan?

Bila cinta ini adalah sebuah kesalahan,  
maka ini adalah kesalahan terindah yang pernah kulakukan  
Indah, meski menyakitkan

Ah, apakah ini cinta,  
Ataukah kegilaan?

-

-

Bekasi, 19 Februari 2010

Persembahan buat Kadaj yang mau ultah. Maap, Aki cuma bisa bikin begini. Aki post sekarang karena takut tanggal 25 nanti ga sempet berhubung kerjaan makin numpuk. Selain itu, fanfic ultahmu belum jadi. _Gomen ne_~ maafkan Aki ya, Kadaj-kun!

-

Terimakasih banyak buat yang review puisi sebelumnya.

**CELLjenova, Dei-kun 123, Naminesweet, Chiyo Amaya, Reiforizza, glover 511**. Semua komentar kalian benar-benar membuat saya semangat menulis. Tapi untuk fanfic, mungkin masih agak lama ya, soalnya di kantor lagi rada riweuh..

**To CELLjenova**

..........Berangan dengan karakter kesukaan? Kenapa ngga? selama kita masih bisa membedakan mana dunia nyata dan man dunia khayalan kita, Aki rasa sah-sah aja. Itulah gunnaya fanfiction, bukan? hehehehehe

Hm? Yazoo, _na no_? jadi kamu calon istri dari kakak iparku, dong? hahahahaha...  
Kadaj jadi chocobo? mau donk? mana-mana-mana? Aku sih seneng-seneng aja suamiku itu disiksa ampe nacur lebur. wakakakaka...

Kadaj : dasar istri durhako! *asah souba*

**To Dei-kun 123**

............Pendek? aki ga bisa berpuitis-puitis sih...yang ini panjang kan? kan?

Iya, akhirnya! sekarang aki emang lagi fokus di FF Ac sama YU Gi Oh! Kok. Jadi rasanya 99% mustahil bagiku meninggalkan FF AC. Klo Puzzle Of Memory...chapter 3 udah ada, tapi agak melenceng, jadi aki akan mempersilakan pembaca untuk men-skip saja chap itu klo ga suka OC. Untuk itu, Aki nyiapin chap lanjutannya, supaya yang nge-skip bisa baca juga lanjutannya. Tenang, POM udah aki susun per-chapter. Draftnya udah komplit sampe tamat, tinggal direalisasikan dalam bentuk chapter2. Doakan saja semuanya lancar. Aki ga punya komputer, dan kebetulan ngerental kompi di sini mahal dan jauh. Jadi maap banget keluarnya lambat bak siput. HIks..

**To Chiyo Amaya**

............iya, puisi. Sebenernya saya ga pede klo ini disebut puisi, soalnya gaje n ga puitis. Tapi makasih ya...hehehehe...jadi malu! Haik, doakan saya supaya terus nulis, mohon dukungannya!!

**To Naminesweet**

.............._Okaerinasai ne_~..um, Saya gak PD klo tulisan ini disebut puisi. hahahahaha... ini saya bikin lagi. Douzo..

Haik, doakan saya!

**To Rei**

...........emang beratjoen! kekekekeke...Aki kan setan jahat yang meracuni orang (pembaca) lewat cerita manis. KLo ga mati karena kesadisannya, pasti mati karena diabetes saking manisnya! huekekekekekek *tawa iblis*  
Adek? si Andri?  
Eh, kamu orang kedua yang menyatakan merinding setelah baca puisi ini loh! Belah mana nu bikin merinding seh?

**To glover511**

.........Ah, senangnya dipanggil "neng". *blush* hah? kurang panjang kitu? yah, bagiku itu udah kelewat panjang, padahal intinya cuma satu : Aki cinta kadaj. Yang ini panjang kan?

Puzzle of Memory lagi bikin chapter empat, soalnya chap 3 mo aki persilakan untuk di-skip. makanya ngepost nya ntar aja klo udah jadi semua. Fic Om Vince juga lagi digarap kok, cuma lagi ada sedikit kendala: Aki kehilangan sense si Om Vince! aaarrhhhgg...sabar ya...n maap banget...

Baiklah, semoga fanfic ultah Kadaj bisa selesai tepat waktu. _**Tokoro de, tanjoubi omedetou, Kadaj-kun!**_


End file.
